The Puerto Rico Cancer Center is seeking support to establish a program for conducting research into aspects of cancer control relevant to Puerto Rico. Specifically, the program is designed to study the historical, social, cultural, economic, geographic and political forces that have shaped the current cancer picture in the Island, and to project this into the future via prospective research studies of cancer control issues. Specifically, support is being requested for a program comprised of the interlocking sections. These will deal with ecotixicology in its broadest sense, epidemiology and biostatistics, health services and economics. These three units will be supported by a self administrative shared resources. The results of this work will in turn be converted into suitable demonstration projects by a division devoted to planning and demonstration. The end results of our efforts will be measured by the Puerto Rico Centralized Cancer Registry. It is envisoned that under this program, pilot projects in research in cancer control will secure independent funding, and that the resources thus released will be recycled to address new issues in cancer control research. The program is to be developed within the geopolitical context of the fact that Puerto Rico is a developing country, located in the tropical belt, and prototypic of other developing countries undergoing acelerated development, with a social and cultural background different from that of a mainland U.S. The ultimate objective is to understand cancer control as it has arisen and is developing within such a context in Puerto Rico.